ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Opposite
Plot Albedo is seen, cleaning his mess back in Malgax Attacks, whilst in his human form. Albedo puts the last pile of trash in the pile and wipes his head with his arm, due to being sweaty. Azmuth, Luhley, Duffy and Y-it walk towards him. (Azmuth): Have you learnt from your devious mistake, Albedo? (Albedo): Never! I will never learn from my mistakes ever again! (Azmuth): Very well, you'll be staying in Galvan Prime until you have learnt your lesson! Azmuth and the rest leave, while Albedo looks up at the sky, slightly blinding him. (Albedo): Can I at least have some shade?! No one answers him. Albedo then looks at his chained arm, whom then comes up with a plan to get rid of it. (Albedo): I have an amazing idea! After waiting for Azmuth to show up for about 15 minutes, Azmuth arrives, seeing Albedo, tired. (Azmuth): Have you learnt from your mistake now, Albedo? (Albedo): Yes, I'm sorry, and I'll never do that again! Azmuth unchains his chained arm, so Albedo would have the mobility of his Ultimatrix arm, Azmuth then turns away, while Albedo grins. (Albedo): See you soon, Azmuth! Albedo transforms into Big Chill and escapes, leaving Azmuth feeling foolish because of Albedo's trick. Azmuth walks back into his headquarters, where he is currently working on a project. At Earth, Ben, along with Gwen and Kevin are wandering around Bellwood, bored. Rook is currently away in Plumber Headquarters, training with Magistratus Tennyson, also known as Max Tennyson. Gwen turns towards Kevin, who is tired. (Gwen): Come on, Kevin! Just a little further, and we'll be done with our long walk! (Kevin): Why did you decide to do this, Gwen? (Gwen): I did this because this boosts our leg strength! (Ben): Gwen, from now on I'm calling you Rook Jr! (Gwen): Quiet, dweeb! They reach Mr. Baumann's store. Kevin and Ben are both extremely tired, dehydrated, and starving. As they walk in, Ben and Kevin quickly dash towards the food section. (Gwen): Very well... Gwen sees some shadowy figure of what appears to be an 11 year old Ben Tennyson, to her confusion. Gwen calls Kevin and Ben over. (Ben): What seems to be the problem, Gwendolyn? (Gwen): I think Albedo is back! (Ben): I thought he was imprisoned by Azmuth back in Galvan Prime? (Gwen): Well I guess that didn't work! Albedo walks out of the shadows, smirking. (Albedo): Yes! My plan on tricking Azmuth worked! So much for him being first-thinker Azmuth! (Ben): Whatever you're doing is not going to work! (Mr. Baumann): Ahem! Ben turns around to see Mr. Baumann with his arms folded. (Mr. Baumann): As many times I've said to you before, Ben, not in my store! (Ben): Please? After all it'll only take a second! (Mr. Baumann): No! Every time you save the day, you trash everything in this establishment! Which is why I don't want it to happen again! (Kevin): Calm down, old man, it'll only take two seconds until this freak is finished! Mr. Baumann looks at them, then sighs. (Mr. Baumann): Fine! But if anything in this store is trashed, you'll be paying a bill, understand? (Ben): Sure! Ben then turns towards Albedo! (Ben): This is gonna be too easy! (Albedo): Nice to see that you've still got the cockiness of a 10 year old, Tennyson! (Ben): Hey! Gwen and Kevin smirk. (Ben): It doesn't matter, you're outnumbered! Ben transforms into Swampfire and throws fireballs towards Albedo. Albedo dodges them, and then transforms into Gutrot and exiles his poisonous fumes towards Gwen and Kevin. Gwen casts a spell which protects them, leaving Ben as Swampfire attacking Albedo as Gutrot (Swampfire): Face it, Albedo! You'll never defeat me! (Gutrot): Never say never! Gutrot exiles his laughing gas, to which Swampfire switches into Terraspin. Terraspin creates a tornado which redirects the laughing gas right back at Gutrot! (Terraspin): Look who's laughing now, Albedo? (Gutrot): It doesn't matter... It doesn't effect me! Gutrot transforms back into Albedo, and then throws something at him to the point Terraspin is sent flying. As the dust clears from the brick wall, Terraspin transforms back into Ben. (Ben): Beginners luck! (Albedo): You're being sarcastic, aren't you? (Ben): One way to find out! Ben lets Albedo escape, to Gwen and Kevin's confusion. Gwen opens her shield while they walk towards Ben. (Gwen): Why did you let him go? (Ben): You'll see... The scene skips to the night sky. The wind is cold, and its heavy. Trees were swaying hard in the wind, the rain was pouring diagonally, and Ben was holding an umbrella. Rook walks towards Ben with his umbrella. (Rook): Good evening, Ben! (Ben): Hello! (Rook): Don't suppose we could catch Albedo during this big battle? (Ben): No, if we could, then Albedo must've guessed our plan; we need a better way of defeating Albedo so he would be sent back into Galvan Prime. (Rook): I see... You're wanting a duel with Albedo! (Ben): Somewhat! The thing is, Albedo has probably grown stronger with his aliens, which gives me a disadvantage! Ben turns to Rook (Ben): I might need to train at the Plumber Academy! Rook smiles, he nods. The rain stops, leading to Ben and Rook undoing their umbrellas. (Rook): Quick question: when would you like to start training? (Ben): Now, because Albedo could be getting prepared for this... Ben and Rook walk to HQ. Meanwhile, Albedo is training himself at Los Soledad. Vilgax walks in through a portal. (Vilgax): Why train? You know you're going to lose by Tennyson and his armada! (Albedo): Silence, Vilgax! If I train now, I'll have the advantage on defeating Tennyson! Vilgax walks towards Albedo, but Albedo backs him away. Vilgax is confused! (Vilgax): What's the matter? (Albedo): Nothing! Albedo turns to face Vilgax, who is waiting for him to say something else. Vilgax looks at Albedo. (Vilgax): I have a plan (Albedo): What? (Vilgax): The plan is quite complicated to understand. Plan: Albedo follows Vilgax into the portal until the battle. As the battle starts, Ben would search for Albedo. When he does this, Albedo will come out of the portal and give Ben a surprise attack! (Albedo): I accept! Albedo and Vilgax walk in the portal, waiting for Ben to show up to the battle. Back at the Plumber HQ, Ben, as Wildvine is training with Rook, Molly Gunther and Magister Patelliday. Wildvine stretches his arms and whacks Patelliday into a metal pole, denting it. (Wildvine): Oops, sorry Magister Patelliday! (Patelliday): It's fine! I've already got a couple of bruises thanks to the alien you call "Rath". Wildvine transforms back into Ben (Ben): I must stop training now! (Rook): Why? You were doing so well! Rook shows Ben what is around them: a burning fire was nearby, courtesy of Heatblast, Max Tennyson frozen on the spot, courtesy of Big Chill, dents on each pole, courtesy of both Four Arms and Humungousaur, and another pole which is on fire, courtesy of Jetray. (Ben): But I'm putting you guys in danger! (Rook): But the good thing is, is that you're becoming stronger! And that's what you want, so you can defeat Albedo, correct? (Ben): Yeah, but! Rook looks at Ben, who then sighs. (Ben): Fine! Besides, Albedo is probably training too... At Khyber's ship, Albedo, as Ultimate Humungousaur is training with Vilgax. Khyber watches as Ultimate Humungousaur shoots Vilgax into a metal wall. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Gah! Vilgax, you're too weak, why are you more of an easy target? (Vilgax): None of your inconsiderable foolishness! Ben Tennyson will defeat you if you carry on acting like the prime thinker you say you are! Ultimate Humungousaur transforms back into Albedo. (Albedo): So what? Even if Tennyson defeats me, I'll still train myself to become even more powerful! (Khyber): Perhaps another training technique? You and my Panuncian would work very well together! (Albedo): Not this time, Khyber! The scene switches to Ben, as XLR8, running into Los Soledad. XLR8 then transforms back into Ben. (Ben): Huh, that's strange! Albedo is supposed to be here! Ben began to search for Albedo. The portal opens, while Albedo walks out. He stands on the roof, with his leg bending on the top layer, he looks down at Ben, who is confused. Ben walks further down, while Albedo jumps down and transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur. Ben turns around, only to get punched by Ultimate Humungousaur. Ben gets up from the ground. (Ben): Looks like I have found my match! (Ultimate Humungousaur): You won't be saying that when I have finished you off, Tennyson! Ultimate Humungousaur starts firing missiles towards Ben, who is running away from them. Ben transforms into Decagon Vreedle and grabs a huge bomb from his pocket! Ultimate Humungousaur charges at Decagon, only until the bombs explode, sending Ultimate Humungousaur flying into an abandoned building. (Decagon Vreedle): Strike! Ultimate Humungousaur transforms into Big Chill, only to turn into Ultimate Big Chill. He flies out of the building, aiming at Decagon Vreedle. (Decagon Vreedle): Shoot! Ultimate Big Chill freezes Decagon Vreedle, and transforms back into Albedo. Decagon Vreedle breaks free and causes another explosion, knocking Albedo into a brick wall. Decagon Vreedle transforms into ChamAlien and hides somewhere before Albedo could catch him. Albedo runs up to the spot where Ben had transformed into ChamAlien. (Albedo): Show yourself! ChamAlien turns tangible and kicks Albedo from behind. Albedo faceplants on the floor. Albedo gets up and transforms into Slapstrike and causes a powerful sonic wave, which sends ChamAlien flying. (Slapstrike): With my new alien forms, you're done for! ChamAlien lands on a roof, then he transforms back into Ben. Ben looks at Slapstrike, shocked! (Ben): How is this even possible? Albedo is using aliens owned by Deefus Veeblepister! This is now going to be more difficult than I anticipated! Ben dials the Omnitrix and transforms into Unitar, unexpectedly. He looks at himself, shocked. (Unitar): Woah! Unitar jumps down and races last Slapstrike, stabbing him with his horn. Slapstrike is sent flying. Unitar then blasts a huge beam which sends Slapstrike higher in the air. Unitar then switches into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl grabs Slapstrike with his energy whips, then slamming him down on the ground, creating a huge crater in the ground. (Astrodactyl): Oh yeah! Slapstrike transforms back into Albedo. A portal opens with Vilgax walking out of it. (Astrodactyl): Vilgax! What are you doing here? (Vilgax): I'm taking Albedo before you finish him off! Vilgax grabs Albedo and brings him inside the portal, the portal then closes, leaving Ben standing there, confused! Astrodactyl then transforms back into Ben. (Ben): Phew! That was a close call! Ben grabs his phone and calls Rook to pick him up, which ends the episode! Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson (first re-appearance; cameo) *Molly Gunther (first re-appearance) *Magister Patelliday (first re-appearance) *Azmuth (first re-appearance) *Luhley (first re-appearance; cameo) *Duffy (first re-appearance; cameo) *Y-it (first re-appearance; cameo) *Mr. Baumann (first re-appearance) Villains *Albedo (first re-appearance) *Vilgax *Khyber (first re-appearance) **Panuncian (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Heatblast (off-screen) *Big Chill (off-screen) *Four Arms (off-screen) *Humungousaur (off-screen) *Jetray (off-screen) *Rath (off-screen) *Wildvine (first re-appearance; off-screen transformation; cameo) *XLR8 (first re-appearance; off-screen transformation; cameo) *Decagon Vreedle (first re-appearance) *ChamAlien (first re-appearance) *Unitaur (first re-appearance; cameo) *Astrodactyl (first re-appearance) By Albedo *Big Chill (x2; second time, goes ultimate) **Ultimate Big Chill (first re-appearance) *Gutrot *Humungousaur (off-screen) **Ultimate Humungousaur (first re-appearance; off-screen transformation; x2) *Slapstrike Trivia *Although Unitar doesn't show any ability of shooting beams out of his horn, this ability will be in future episodes. **It'll also be a good idea for Unitar to actually have abilities instead of using his horn! Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Into the Omniverse Episodes